


Together - John and Sherlock

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Ebony pencil art, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ebony pencil sketch that I did last night. Sort of a valentine for me and you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together - John and Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Our favorite gentlemen. John and Sherlock


End file.
